Old Campers
by PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin
Summary: What happens when campers leave Camp Half-Blood to start living on their own? This is about a new group of demigods, instead of the same old people everyone writes about. Set right before and during The Last Olympian. This is my first fanfic, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

One.

Hi. You probably don't know who I am, so I might as well tell you now. My name is Vivian. I'm a fire user. I used to go to Camp Half-Blood every summer. Then, when I got older, my half-sister Kelly and I left to start a business. We used to be in the Hephaestus cabin. Kelly's mom was a Boread (daughter of Boreas), so instead of summoning flames she summons ice-flames, which is like fire but makes you colder. Kelly and I are in a circle of demigods called The Warriors who help save the world occasionally. Now, to my story.

Kelly and I stood on Half-Blood Hill. "I'll race you to the camp," said Kelly. "You're on!" I replied. We raced all the way down to Camp. I won. "Hi, Chiron," Kelly and I said in unison. "Hello, Kelly and Vivian," he said. "I see you've decided to visit again." "Of course we came to visit," Kelly said. "We had a few days off, and how could we stay away from one of our most favorite spots on Earth?""Well, "said Chiron. "I have some not so happy news for you two. Kronos is rising.""What!" Kelly shrieked while I said "Well, how can we help? We can say we're taking an extra-long vacation." "Stay and fight," answered Chiron. "Should I Iris-Message the others?" Kelly asked. "Go ahead," said Chiron. We need all the help we can get."

A few minutes later, every demigod in The Warriors had arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron started talking. "as you know, Kronos is rising. A camper named Percy Jackson discovered this a few years ago when Luke Castellan tried to kill him and then ran away to his demon cruise ship, The Princess Andromeda. You all know the words of the Great Prophecy so all I can tell you is that we have a camper who is a child of The Big Three now, Percy Jackson. There's also a boy named Nico di Angelo. Who ran away from camp, but he didn't say he was going to join Kronos. I was shocked. "How could this have happened? The Big Three aren't supposed to have kids!" "Well, Nico and his sister, who is unfortunately now dead, were hidden away in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, which stops time for the people inside. So Percy is the only one who's 'not supposed to be alive'."


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

Kelly and I walked off to the arena, our weapons in the satchel we always carried with us that held all our stuff.. (I'll bet you're thinking, "Why


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

The day after that we burned Beckendorf's shroud at the campfire. I was a little skeptical about how it would burn when we made it, because it was made out of metal, but it melted and turned into golden smoke that night. I felt bad for Silena. She was sitting there crying, while Clarisse and Chris tried to comfort her. I saw Percy walk up to them after everybody had left, probably to make her feel better about Beckendorf dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

When we got to Olympus, it seemed deserted. The streets were practically empty. The only deities I saw were some Muses, half-heartedly stringing some flaming lyres. We caught up with the first group, and saw Hestia talking to Percy. Percy looked at Hestia and then collapsed. Annabeth caught him before he hit the ground. He must have gone through a flashback. Then he started talking with Hestia again. Then Hermes appeared and Hestia left. Hermes and Percy started talking, and then Percy turned to us. He said something about doing a sweep of the city, and then Annabeth put the Stoll brothers in charge. We headed out of Olympus, leaving Percy and Annabeth with Hermes.

When we got out of the building, we headed to a small park near a mountain. There were some binoculars there which you deposited one golden drachma in so you could see the city. Kelly and I dug through our satchels for money and found two gold drachmas. Then we deposited them in two pairs of binoculars and started scanning the city. Then, right away, we noticed something. Everything had stopped. In the streets, the cars had just stopped in the middle of the road, and sleeping pedestrians lined the sidewalks. "So," I said. "Apparently, the endless sleep has started." Then the Stoll brothers started running to the Empire State Building to get Percy and Annabeth.

About twenty minutes later they came back with Percy and Annabeth. Percy pushed Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin away and looked through the binoculars. Then, he stated the obvious. "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep."

Later, Annabeth brought out her magic shield and showed us the enemies that were approaching Manhattan. We were split up in cabin groups and each cabin took a section of Manhattan. Peter and Jianna and the rest of the Apollo cabin took the Williamsburg Bridge. Derica and our second-in-command Gracie went with the Demeter cabin to the Brooklyn-Battery tunnel. The Hermes cabin took the Manhattan and Brooklyn Bridges. Sophia and her cabin, Aphrodite, took the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Kelly and I went with the rest of our cabin to the Holland Tunnel. Aileen and the Athena cabin minus Annabeth took the 59th Street Bridge. Then Jake Mason pointed out the obvious. "Hold it, Percy. You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Just then the Hunters arrived and agreed to defend the Lincoln Tunnel. Then we split up and raced to our posts. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" Kelly yelled. "I know!" I shouted back. "And best, of all, we get to use Greek fire!"

Derica, Gracie, Peter, Jianna, Vivian, Kelly, Sophia, Aileen, Daphne


End file.
